Into the Rush
by Devina Dela Strange
Summary: AU. Emma and Embry are twins. When Embry begins to distant himself from Emma, she gets worried, and things go to the extreme. Fighting battles with family, friends and vampires has it's own twists. They all lead into a rush. Who's all willing to enter?
1. Chapter 1

Embry hoisted her up more on his back as he walked out of the woods. Her dark hair covered her face from view as her arms draped over his shoulders. He looked up at the cloudy sky in La Push before it started to rain, his body heat was over one hundred degrees, and was sure enough to keep her warm as well. She was shaking slightly, Embry wasn't sure if it was that she was cold, or if she was waking up and was still scared of the thunder storms that La Push commonly got.

It was at the point that he finally smelt it, the blood that had been trickling down from her and leading from the woods. He turned to see the glowing red eyes of the vampires that had followed the smell of her blood. "Vampires are on our territory," he said inside his mind to the others.

Embry turned and quickly ran, jumping carelessly over the tree branches and rocks that lead the way to Sam Uley's house. As he came up on the house, three large wolves had jumped up and over Embry and the girl. "Get her inside, Embry," one of the wolves communicated telepathically to Embry, who nodded mutely before rushing inside.

**Into the Rush**

"Is she okay?"

"What happened, Embry?"

"They didn't bite her, did they?"

"Guys, foods on the table. Why don't you give her some room, I think she's waking up," Emily told the boys that hovered over the couch where the dark haired girl lied silently. She glanced at the girl, the only blood that was still visible was the one that was showing through the gauze on her arms and the blood that was stained on her clothes from it.

"Why am I here?" Emily looked closer to the girl, her eyes barely opened as she stared at the ceiling, "Emily..."

"Embry found you," Emily explained, "You'll want to rest while the boys eat."

"I didn't want to be found," the girl hissed deadly.

Emily frowned at her, "Emma, what you did was wrong."

Emma turned her dark head away from Emily and stared at the couch. Emily frowned at her before leaving Emma to lay on the couch alone. Emma scrunched up her nose in disgust with herself as she clenched her fist, pain soaring through her arms as she bit into her bottom lip. She thought back to what had led up to that point in time.

A fight, with Embry, her twin brother, over the most stupidest of things. She had finally confronted him about Sam and the boys, after months of waiting, wondering, questioning who her brother had become. He made her angry, and she didn't understand anything anymore. Her parents seemed distant towards her, and Embry was nearly ignoring her completely. She questioned why she was still around, and she questioned why she hadn't died like she felt like doing on the inside.

"Emma," she was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to see Embry standing there looking at her.

"Embry," Emma said quietly before sitting up, "What happened?"

"I found you in the woods," he said with a frown, "You were out cold and this was in your hands," he tossed down a shard of the mirror that Embry had broken earlier that day when they were in an argument. He had hit Emma's door where her mirror was hanging and it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"Embry, I-" Emma started but Embry shook his head.

"I don't want to get angry again, Emma," he hissed through gritted teeth, "Why did you do it?"

"Why can't you tell me what's going on, Embry?" Emma hissed at her twin, "You're not you any longer."

"Look who's talking!" Embry said, his voice raising slightly, "I would have never thought you would have done something like this, Em."

"Embry, calm down!" Sam called from the kitchen before rushing over with Paul and Jared. "Get Emma out of here," Sam told Paul and Jared, "One of you. Go!"

"Get your hands off me!" Emma shot as Jared picked her up and left the room. She fought against Jared, but he was way stronger than she was and when he set her down on the ground outside of Sam's house, she pushed away from him and glared deeply. "Don't touch me, Jared."

"Where's this backbone coming from?" Paul laughed.

Emma sneered silently before turning and marching away from them and towards the road, ignoring them calling for her to return. She made it half way down the road towards some place when she spotted Jacob Black walking towards Sam's house. She hissed silently, knowing he'd want to talk. He and Embry were good friends after all.

She looked away, walking on the opposite side of the road from him, and not wanting to meet his eyes- an open invintation to start a conversation. She sighed as she caught from the corner of her eye him out of sight. She looked up and screamed as she jumped back, startled to see Jacob Black standing in front of her. "Jacob!" she hissed as she looked up at him from the ground.

"Emma, what are you doing," he said, sounding concerned.

"I'm trying to go home," she frowned.

"You live in the opposite direction," Jacob told her.

"I'm taking the long way, around the world so I can get away from here," she hissed as she took his hand and stood up.

"Is this about Embry?" he asked her. She looked up and met his chocolate brown eyes. "Emma, you need to get back to Sam's house."

"No, I don't," Emma stated clearly, "I don't want to deal with anything with Embry, with Sam, with any of you! You're all like some sort of gang of misfits. If Embry can't tell me, there's no way in hell you'll be able too. If I can't have Embry back to the way he was then I don't need to be here."

"You're being selfish," Jacob said in a half laugh.

"Just leave me alone, Jacob," Emma said, rolling her eyes and feeling insulted.

"Emma-"

"No," Emma made her way past him, "Go ahead. Go back to Sam's. Tell them that I'm buggering off, and this time I don't want to be found," she said holding her hands up defensively.

"Were you bitten?" Jacob asked, his eyes narrowing on her wrists.

"Bitten? By what? A Vampire?" Emma laughed at the thought, "The Cold Ones in the legends aren't real, Jacob."

He frowned slightly, "Then what happened?"

"It wasn't anything," Emma frowned back, the air hung cold to them. Emma knew that Jacob knew that she was lying. She had known Jacob almost her whole life, and he could read her just as easily as he could read Embry. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and turned and left Jacob there. She crossed her arms, trying to retain heat as she continued to walk.

She found herself not long later at the beach, walking alone as she picked at the dry blood on her wrists. The gauze was long gone, more than likely stuck against the cliffs where the waves would crash against. The dry blood fell off, and a new coat of fresh blood began to ooze out of her wrists. "Ow," she groaned as she stubbed her toe on a rock in the ground, her attention becoming distracted.

When she looked up, she was looking into the red eyes of a pale and tall figure. She took a couple steps back and looked at him, long tied back blond hair, tall and lean stature, bright red lips, and white teeth, pointed and fanged. The rain was light, and sun was not out, making the ocean look more ominous than it actually was. "W-who are you?" Emma finally stuttered out as the vampire stared at her.

"Don't you mean _what are you?_" he asked in a sing-along voice.

"V-vampire. A cold one," Emma said, facing it quickly. "I didn't think that they were real..."

"Well, now you know," he said with a thin lined grin.

"W-what do you want?" Emma asked stupidly, although she all ready knew the answer.

"You all ready know, my dear," he said, his thin lined grin growing thinner, "Why don't you just make it enjoyable?"

"No!" Emma yelled before turning to run, only to have the vampire be right in front of her. "Get away from me!" she turned again, and he was there once more. No matter where, he was there. Emma let out a loud scream as the vampire grabbed her arm and pinned her down to the ground.

"Scream all you want, you're alone out on the beach," the vampire hissed in her ear. Emma was shaking as she felt her blood run cold. This was the first time she could remember feeling the actually fear of losing her life. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for his teeth to sink into her, but opened them when they barely grazed her skin.

A large wolf had appeared, and began to fight with the vampire, giving Emma time to realize she would have died right then. Her hand instictively shot up to her neck where the vampire would have pierced her skin, but there was no blood, no mark. The vampire soon escaped away from the wolf and made his way away from the beach.

The wolf looked at Emma for a second, making eye contact before turning and taking off. Emma sat on the beach for a couple more minutes before getting up and leaving back to Sam's house. The legend of the cold ones was true, but the other part, about descendants of wolves...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, and I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun.  
Authors Note: I don't expect much readers or reveiwers. That also means don't expect me to update every day. I'll update when I get the chance. I have a life, and I really wish Twilight wasn't in it. I have never read the books, well, correction, I tried to read the books, and I just don't like them. Everyone in the series is a Mary-Sue, and it's so damn annoying. Pardon my French. Other than that, I have to say that the Wolf Pack is probably the only ones in the series that isn't completely and utterly a horrible Mary-Sue. They are still Mary-Sues- well Gary-Stu's, but still, none-the-less, a Mary Sue. Now it will be up to you to either hit reveiw and tell me I suck because I strongly dislike the Twilight series, or write what you want in it. Hit subscribe to story, just in case you might actually like it, or you can hit the back button and never come back to the story again. It's your choice, so make it wisely.  
-Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered into Sam's house, the boys all looking at her oddly as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed and staring at the table in front of her. Her mind was racing with thoughts about the legend, and when Jacob entered into the house, the tattoo on his shoulder triggered what she had been looking for. "I know what you are," she said to herself, but the room fell silent, all looking at her.

"What was that, Emma?" Sam said quickly, his eyes landing on hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Emma shook her head.

"I was talking to myself," she told him before looking towards the door, a frown sat on her face.

**Into the Rush**

The next day at school, Emma sat in the back of the class with her friend, drawing what appeared to be wolves of sorts across the paper she was suppose to be doing the warm up problems on for their Algebra test later that week. The door opened and walking in late was Jacob and Embry. Emma frowned at the two as they took their seats a couple rows up and to the left of Emma.

She stared at the pair for a minute before her friend elbowed her, "Miss Call, if you spend your time staring at Mr Black and drawing on your paper, I believe that means you have the answers for the warm up. You'll be able to explain every step in thorough detail, will you not, Miss Call?"

Emma blushed deeply as she stood up from her seat, and walked to the front of the class where the chalk board was at. She looked at the problem, Embry and her had been working on this a couple nights ago as weekend homework. But now, she couldn't even understand it. It looked all foreign to her. She was hesitant before thinking of something to do.

"I believe that the answer is forty-two!" declared Emma, hoping that she wouldn't get into to much trouble.

"And why is that, Miss Call?"

"Because everyone knows forty-two is the answer to everything, Mr Walker!" Emma gave him a cheesy grin, as over half the class laughed in amusement. "Is it not the answer to this problem?"

"Go take your seat, Miss Call, and eyes on the board, not a boy," the teacher frowned as Emma left the front of the classroom and back to her seat.

"That was rather horrid," Emma's friend commented while Mr Walker did the problem on the board, "And look. His answer is forty-two."

"I knew it!" Emma called out, making the class laugh once more, "I think I deserve an A for achieving a level of answering problems without showing work!"

"How about a detention for talking out of turn, Miss Call," Mr Walker frowned. Emma sneered silently and remained quiet for the rest of the period.

"It's not fair that you got a detention for being right," Emma's classmate commented as they grouped up after class.

"You should tell the principal," the girl sitting next to Emma in class told her.

"It's no big deal," Emma shrugged, "It's just a detention."

"So why _were_ you staring at Jacob Black?" the first friend asked.

"I was not staring at Jacob, Sonya," Emma rolled her eyes, "I was looking out the window next to him, and Mr Walker was blind enough to think I was staring at him."

"Aw, and here I thought my sister was falling for my best friend," Embry said appearing next o Emma, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Bugger off, Embry," Emma said pushing him a way. Embry laughed and left down another hall with Jacob and Quil.

"Why did your brother cut his hair again? They all look the same now," Sonya asked.

"They're all trying to look cool when they're not," Emma shrugged, moving her bag onto her other shoulder.

She felt an unwelcoming presence, as if someone was following her, Sonya and the other girls. She looked around, but only saw students of the high school, and no one unusual. It was as if the hall seemed to clear suddenly, but everyone was a blur except for a single person, blond hair tied back, red eyes, and a girl bleeding in his arms as he looked up at Emma.

She felt her throat tighten with a small gasp before a loud scream erupted from where Emma had been staring at. "Someone! Call an ambulance!"

"What happened?!" Sonya asked, eager to find out. Emma was standing still, feeling a growing silence as people ran to gather around the girl that had been attacked that looked like she was having an seizure on the ground. Sonya left with the other two girls, leaving Emma to stand by herself, and when she spotted the pale skin, red eyes, blood trailing down from the corners of his mouth, Emma sprung away from him, noticing everyone else was distracted, this would have been the perfect time for an attack.

Emma stepped back and dropped her bag on the ground as a half opened locker hit her in the middle of her back. The vampire watched her, amusement written on his face. Emma made a run down the nearest hallway, but knew that the vampire would still catch up to her in a matter of a second. She saw a blur of what looked like Embry and Quil nearly running down the hall in the opposite direction, but glanced over her shoulder to see Embry grabbing the vampire and pinning him down onto the ground by his neck.

Emma stopped and turned to see what was happening, taking a few steps back to finsih her momentive run. "Let's take him outside," Quil told Embry, who nodded and the two dragged the unconscious vampire out of the school hallway.

"Don't worry Emma, we got this covered," Embry told his twin.

"You know that's a-" Emma paused, unsure how to say it.

"Vampire? Yeah, we all ready know that," Embry teased her as they left the building.

Emma frowned at her brother and his friend. They knew he was a vampire, and they were able to knock him down easily. _Descendants of Wolves..._ she reminded herself, _they have to be..._

"Emma, you dropped your bag down the hall," she snapped back to reality as she looked up to see Jacob holding out the black messenger back to her.

"Thanks," she said with a frown as she took her bag back from him. She looked at him for a minute before opening her mouth to speak.

"Emma! There you are! Ashley was just taken to the hospital, and everyone was told to go to their next class," Sonya said grabbing Emma's arm to pull her to class. Emma flinched slightly as Sonya grabbed her wrist that was covered by the sweater that she always wore.

"All right," Emma frowned as she let Sonya pull her. She looked at Jacob for a second before turning and leaving with Sonya.

"What was that all about?" Sonya asked as they walked to their science class.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You two were just staring at each other, something had to have happened," Sonya said rolling her eyes, "Was it because you were staring at him in Math?"

"No, Sonya, it wasn't," Emma frowned, "We didn't even get to talk."

"Aw man," Sonya sighed, "You should tell me next time!"

Emma gave Sonya a deadpan stare, making Sonya laugh and look away. They met up with their two other friends before leaving to science. Emma glanced back over her shoulder to see Jacob watching her be dragged away by her friends. By the time lunch came around, two periods later, Emma came up with an excuse that let her leave her friends and go outside to where she knew Jacob, Embry, and Quil would be at eating lunch.

"I think I finally figured it out," Emma said sitting down at the table the three were sitting at, dropping her bag between her and Quil.

"What? The problem from first period math, today?" Embry teased, Quil laughing as he high-five Embry.

"Charming," Emma sneered, "No, about how you knew that guy was a vampire."

"Oh?" Emma looked each of the boys in the eyes before nodding. "Please do explain, sister."

"Descendants of wolves," she stated, "Shape-shifters, right?"

"Emma, did you hit your head on something?" Quil said messing up Emma's hair.

"Yeah, but I've been figuring this out for a while," she frowned, "How else would you explain that you knew he was a cold one?"

"Maybe you should go to the school nurse, Em," Quil told her, standing up and grabbing her bag for her.

"Quil!" Emma said snatching her bag back, "I'm perfectly fine."

She was glaring at Quil, feeling her anger rise. She could feel her blood boiling at the disbelief that they weren't going to explain themselves. She shook her head as she stood up, "I'm not feeling good, I need to go home."

She turned and quickly left the three boys at the table, "Emma!" Embry called before springing to his feet and taking off after his sister.

"I thought Leah was the only one," Quil asked Jacob, "She was the only exception, is she not?"

"Maybe she's just shaken up, she was attacked twice in a span of three days," Jacob told Quil, "It doesn't mean she is one."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, and I don't own the Twilight Saga. I own Emma Call, the random vampire, Sonya, and their two friends, and Mr Walker. Obviously.  
Authors Note: I'll try to keep these Author Notes short for your sake of wondering what the hell I'm talking about.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Embry!" the three boys paused in the hallway and turned to see Sonya and the two other girls who were friends with Emma walking over quickly.

"Yes?" Embry asked, a little confused on why Emma's friends were talking to him.

"Where's Emma at?! She won't answer any texts and won't call anyone back," Sonya frowned, "Your mom says she's sick with mono."

"Yeah, she's not feeling well. I've been staying at Jacob's so I don't get sick," Embry lied as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, class is about to start, so we have to go."

Sonya stood there shocked that Embry had just blown her off as he left with Quil and Jacob. "Sonya, just forget about it. Embry's just a jerk," one of the friends said.

**Into the Rush**

"Smile for me, please?" Emma and Embry's mother said as she looked at Emma who was lying on the couch with a bag of chips as she flipped through the channels on the TV. "Emma?"

"Do we have anything else to eat? I'm starving," Emma ignored her mother as she stood up and jump over the couch towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and frowned when they were empty. "I'm going over to Sam and Emily's."

"Emma," her mother began again, but Emma ignored her and left the house.

She looked down at her arms were her sleeves were covering her arms. She pulled them back and ripped the gauze off, seeing that it was healing up extraordinarily fast. She frowned, knowing it had to be because she was phasing. She ripped the other one off and tossed them into the trash can as she passed it outside her neighbors yard. She rubbed her hand over the healing wounds, brushing off the dried blood as it crumbled onto the ground.

When she arrived at Sam and Emily's house, which wasn't to far down the road from the Calls, Emily had all ready been cooking while Sam, Paul and Jared ran around down at the beach. "Hey Em," Emily smiled at Emma.

"Hey Em," Emma repeated back with a smile. The scars didn't bother Emma much, but it bothered Emily to know that Emma had attempted to leave scars of her own. "What 'cha cooking? And is it near done?"

"I see phasing has opened up a large stomach for you too," she said with a small laugh.

"I hate it so much," Emma snorted, "But at least I know what's been going on with Embry."

"It killed him to have to hide it from you," Emily frowned slightly.

"You and Leah are the only two known to phase that are female in the Quileute tribe," Emily and Emma turned to see the three boys entering from the beach, covered in sand and soaked.

"My mother is from the Makah tribe, Sam," Emma explained, "I talked to my uncle the other day when he came for my mothers birthday."

"What did he say?" Sam asked, curious.

"With the Makah tribe, it's passed through the mother to phase, even if the mother can't phase herself," Emma explained, "My uncle is the pack leader in the Makah tribe, and he's the only one out of the three that became one, my grandmother was one as well, so females are common in the Makah tribe."

"Well, that's going to put an ease on Jacob, Quil and myself," Sam laughed, "And here we were all thinking one of our fathers had an affair with your mother."

"Nice to know," Emma frowned at Sam.

"Leah's taught you the basics, right? And you've got everything under control?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, although I do fancy being out of school. It got me out of detention with Mr Walker," Emma mused as she spotted Emily pulling out large muffins from the oven. "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Emily said as Emma took a muffin.

She was just about to bite into it when it was taken from her hand, "Why thank you, Emma!"

"Embry!" Emma growled as she grabbed another muffin and bit into it instead before anyone else could take that from her.

"That was cruel," Jacob said taking the muffin from Embry before he could bite into it. He had wasted to much time gloating from taking the muffin from his twin.

"Look who's talking," Embry laughed as he attempted to get the muffin back, "Jacob! That was my muffin!"

"There's plenty left, Embry," Quil said making his way through the group to get a muffin. "Here," he tossed Embry a bitten into muffin, which he proceeded to eat anyways.

"You know a dog bit into that before you just ate it, Embry," Emma pointed out teasingly.

Embry glared at her for a second before she pulled down her eye lid and stuck her tongue out like a little kid. "Now kids, we all need to get along here," Sam told them, causing the pack to hum with laughter.

"When did Sam and Leah say you could return to school, Emma?" Quil asked as he sat down next to Emma on the bar stools.

"I think on Monday. I missed two weeks, so I should go back soon," Emma rolled her eyes, "Sonya, Amanda and Robin are going to be mad that I disappeared for two weeks and didn't text or call them."

"Girls and their gossip," Embry sighed as he sat on the other side of Quil, grabbing another muffin as he sat, "You know you can't go and tell them about this."

"It'd probably be better if you broke your friendship off," Sam told her straight forward, "You can't even risk for them to find out."

"Why not just be home schooled then?" Emma hummed as she looked to Sam.

"To suspicious," he shrugged, "Just don't be like Jacob and fall asleep in class."

"I do not," Jacob protested from the table where he and Paul were arguing over who would have the last muffin. Paul had taken the opportunity that Jacob was distracted to take the muffin.

"Yeah, you do," Emma told him.

"You would know, wouldn't you, Em?" Quil snorted, "What was it that you told me Embry?"

"Miss Call, is you can spend your time staring at Mr Black, you can apparently do the warm up questions on the board," Embry said, mimicking Mr Walker.

Emma turned a deep crimson as she glared at her brother, "Hey Embry, how about you and I step outside for a minute."

"Oh? You really want to go there, sis?" Embry grinned, laughing with it.

"Let's do this old school," Emma hissed as the two jumped up off their seats and made their way to the backyard.

"Sibling fight?" Quil asked the general, "I have to see this."

"Ten bucks on Embry," Paul called as they made their way to the back porch to watch.

"Embry wouldn't hurt Emma," Quil stated, "Ten on Emma."

"You obviously don't know what they mean when they say old school," Jacob snorted as he watched everyone get up to watch.

Embry and Emma stood a couple feet apart from each other, both looking like they were about to fight like normal humans. Everyone waited for them to jump into wolf form or go at each other, but when the twins yelled out, "Row-Sham-Bow!" a silence fell over the group as Embry held out his hand in a fist and Emma held hers out straight.

"Yes!" Emma yelled out exstatically, "I win!"

"That was your old school?" Jared laughed loudly.

"C'mon Paul, where's my ten?" Quil grinned as Paul pulled out the money and hit it into Quil's hand.

"You knew they were going to do it that way!" Paul argued.

"Yeah, but your the one that bet that Embry would win," Quil grinned, "I just _couldn't_ pass up the opportunity."

"So what do I get out of this, Quil?" Emma asked, "I won the challenge, I say I should get fifty percent cut."

"Yeah right, Em," Quil laughed as he pocketed the money before she could take it.

The weekend went by quickly and next thing Emma knew, she was back in class sitting next to Amanda in her algebra class. She had gotten onto a patrol with Leah, Sam figuring that Leah needed some girl to bond with other than Emily. As usual, Embry and Jacob came in late and sat in their seats. Emma frowned, now understanding why they were always late on Monday mornings.

"I didn't know Mono made someone taller," Amanda commented to Emma who wasn't paying attention. "_Hello_? Emma?"

"Huh?" Emma looked away from the two from the pack and looked back to Amanda. "What did you say?"

"When you got sick you were only a little over five foot, you come back and you're like a giant," Amanda frowned, "You had to have grown at least half a foot."

"I'm only five-nine," Emma shrugged dismissively, "So as you said, half a foot."

Amanda frowned, displeased with Emma's dismissive mood. Emma looked back down at her paper and finished the warm up. She glanced up to meet Embry's eyes. She knew he had to be referring to Amanda and the girls. She was going to have to become more distant with them so they wouldn't question her so much. When the bell rang at the end of the period, she quickly gathered her things and left from the back of the class, not waiting for Amanda, Sonya and Robin, who all looked at her questioning.

"Miss Call, may I speak to you?" Mr Walker asked, stopping Emma from leaving the room.

"Must I?" Emma cringed slightly.

"Ditching detention? Not coming to school for two weeks? Would you like to explain yourself?" he asked her.

"Not particularly," Emma shrugged, "What's it matter? I'm here now, and I'm here tomorrow."

Mr Walker frowned, but Emma quickly turned and left the room, "Detention after school, Miss Call!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. She sighed and turned around to see the three boys waiting for her at Quil's locker which was across the hall from her classroom. She ran a hand through her hair before walking over to them, "Don't tell me you're waiting for me..."

"Okay, we won't," Embry shrugged, "We're just waiting for you."

"_Embry_!" Emma said pushing him slightly like always.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, I do not own the Twilight Saga. I own Emma, and her friends, and random other people.  
Author's Note: The first line of this chapter started with someone saying Embry's name, so did the last line. I thought that was kind of funny. Does anyone else? :)**


End file.
